The unexpected
by Princessofdarknesshiei'sgirl
Summary: Ok Max and Fang get a little close but some unexpected things happen. The characters are OOC be warned now. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 1.

"MAX LET'S GO" Fang yelled to me as I frantically searched for Angel.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND ANGEL!" I yelled. Fang grabbed me by the waist pulling me through the doors.

" Max, Angel will be fine. She can take care of herself. She'll be ok I promise." He said as he shouted to Iggy to denate the bomb to blow up the Itex.

" NO! IGGY DON'T!" I screamed to late Iggy had already denated the bomb and the Itex blew up. "No. No, no, no, NO!" I cried as Fang pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder.

"Max I'm sure Angel made it out. She knows what she was doing she made it out." Fang said as he hugged me tighter.

_**Max, Angel did make it out. She's safe. I don't know where but she is safe.**_

'R_eally? She really made it out. Oh thank god.'_

I guess I looked kind of tired because Fang picked me up and he told the flock to get going. He took a running leap and started flying the whole time I was thinking '_Man, Fang's pretty strong to be able to carry me and fly at the same time, and he looks so hot. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT! This Is Fang we're talking about. FANG. Speaking of him he's watching me._

"What?" I asked noticing in my voice I sounded tired.

"Nothing," He replied. " Max. Can you fly or do you want me to carry you?" He asked, me also noticing in his voice how beat he sounded.

"Uh, if you can handle carrying me I would appreciate it. I might drop out of the sky, besides I kinda like..." I stopped there cutting myself short. " I'd kinda like being able to sleep." I restarted hoping Fang didn't notice. He did.

"Max, that's not what you were going to say." He said frowning looking down at me.

"Umm. Yes it is." I said, wincing in his arms about how lame that sounded, even to me."Max." Fang said as he looked at me with one of those _you-will-tell-me-what-you-were-going-to-say _looks.

After that we flew in silence, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep in his comforting embrace. When I awoke we were in a small cave. My head was in Fang's lap and he was softly stroking my hair. Blushing I forced myself to break the tranquil quiet.

"Uhm, Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Where is every one?"

" I told them to head on. There was a storm brewing and I couldn't keep up while carrying you, because of how tired I was. They were going to stop here with us, but as you can see this cave is small, for just the two of us."

"Oh, okay." I replied. _'At least their safe for the moment.' _ "Fang? I'm hungry."

"Ok here. I cooked some desert rat as soon as we got here."

"Thanks Fang."

"You're welcome"

After I ate I went to the other side of the cave and sat down. Fang walked over and sat next to me. It was silent until I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Fang do you... Think Angel is ok?"

"Max I am sure Angel is fine."

"Really?" I asked almost crying again.

"Yeah, really." Fang said as he pulled me close to him and hugged me again.

"Don't cry Max, she's fine" Fang said as he started to rub in between my wings. Which felt extremely good might I ad. "F-fang what are you doing?" I asked trying to hold in a moan.

"I'm helping you not cry." He replied as he lifted my chin and wiped away the loose tears trailing down my cheeks and kissed me hard on the lips.

I feverishly replied by crashing my lips back against his. He was really good at helping me not cry because as soon as our lips connected my mind short circuited.

"Oh look at this the two love birds finally got together." A voice by the entrance said laughing causing me and Fang to separate fast and get into fighting stances.

"Ari I thought you were dead!" I said from next to Fang.

"Nope!" Ari said laughing as he lunged at me. Hitting me in the stomach almost causing me to throw up. I jumped at him giving him a round about kick to the chest and knocked him to the floor he immediantly got up and punched me hard in the chest and than brought his claws down completly shredding my shirt and my bra giving me and huge gash down my front causing me to bleed. A Lot.

"NO!" Fang growled from somewhere in front of me. Then he lunged at Ari. Ari caught by suprise went down on the cave floor with Fang on top of him Fang repeatedly smashed Ari's head into the ground. Once Ari was almost knocked out he started punching him in the head and chest.

"Ari-punch- don't- punch- ever- punch- touch-punch- Max- punch AGAIN!- punch."

"Fang STOP!" I shouted from the floor.

" Max he tried to kill you."

"It doesn't make it right, knock him out and lets get out of here."

"Fine!" Fang yelled taking one more hit to Ari's face and then knocking him out.

"Come on Max let's get you cleaned up." Fang Said Reaching for his pack.

He started to clean my wounds trying not to look to much at my chest. "Max these are pretty bad will you be ok?"

"Yes, I think so, but uhh I suppose you noticed my shirt is completely shredded.

"Here you can use my shirt." He said handing me a shirt out of his pack and I slipped it on feeling uncomfortable.

**Nudge's Pov**

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes Nudge?"

"Do you think Angel and Max and Fang are okay?"

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"Gazzy go to bed it's time for bed." I said from beside Iggy. I wanted to stay up with Iggy because no one is supposed to know this but I have a major crush on him.

"Nudge go to sleep. I'll take first watch." Iggy said from the side of the tree he was on.

"Umm ok." I said leaning against the tree uncomfortably when I was almost asleep Iggy shook me awake, "Nudge?"

"Hm?" I grunted back my reply.

"You can sleep on me, if you're not comfortable."

Grinning I moved closer to him, laying my head in his lap and closing my eyes. After a few minutes of silence Iggy began to softly stroke my hair.

"Nudge I know you're asleep but I love you I wanted to tell you that. One day I'll be able to tell you I hope."

"Oh Iggy I love you too." I said. 'W_hoops. He thought I was sleeping. Oh no what if I just blew it by pretending to sleep?' _

"Iggy?" I said scared by his silence. "Nudge you really love me?" He said looking at where I was. "Yes Iggy I do." I whispered as he leaned down and kissed me softly causing me to immediately respond.

We broke apart and I put my head back in his lap. "Good night Iggy, I love you." " G'night Nudge Love you too." He said while resuming his gentle stroking my hair lulling me to sleep.

**Max's Pov.**

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"We should get going soon."

"Yes, but after you rest."

"But What if Ari goes after the flock?"

"They'll be fine Max. You need to rest up." Fang said. "Ok, Fang" I replied tiredly not wanting to argue, leaning against the wall of the cave. Fang must have noticed my discomfort because he pulled me on his lap and I rested my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh and Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"We totally need to get me a new shirt tomorrow because this one is totally uncomfortable."

"Ok Max, now try to get some sleep ok?" He said.

I think he was doing it absentmindedly because, normal Fang would never kiss me, or let me lay in his lap, but Fang began humming under his breath, gently lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**OK guys what do you think so Far? Yes I know Ari was dead in the fourth book but I made it to where he comes back to life. I know the Characters are a little OOC. Ok Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**"They'll be fine Max. You need to rest up." Fang said. "Ok, Fang" I replied tiredly not wanting to argue, leaning against the wall of the cave. Fang must have noticed my discomfort because he pulled me on his lap and I rested my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.**_

_**"Oh and Fang?"**_

_**"Yeah Max?"**_

_**"We totally need to get me a new shirt tomorrow because this one is totally uncomfortable."**_

_**"Ok Max, now try to get some sleep ok?" He said.**_

_**I think he was doing it absentmindedly because, normal Fang would never kiss me, or let me lay in his lap, but Fang began humming under his breath, gently lulling me to sleep**_

**Chapter 2.**

I woke up on the cold cave floor. 'W_ait cold cave floor? Where's Fang?' _I asked myself as I tried to stay calm. I sat up, and the pain from my wound shot through me. I winced and then I felt Fang by my side. "Max are you ok?" He asked me worriedly.

"I think so, but why is my wound still bleeding?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be healed by now?" Fang asked.

" Yeah I should, do you think when they brought Ari back they did something to him where it affects our healing powers?" I asked back.

"Maybe, but you are in no position to fly and I don't know how far ahead the flock is to carry you."

" I think I could fly for a little while."

"I would prefer we stay here one more night" he said. I opened my mouth to protest and Fang crushed his lips to mine, silencing any of my protests right there.

He pulled away and I almost pouted but I stopped myself. I looked at him and he said " Max I love you." I answered him with

"Fang I love you too." He moved in to kiss me again, but we were interrupted by a soft groan and we both jumped.

"Max we should go before he wakes up."

"Didn't you just say you would prefer I didn't fly?"

"I would prefer we didn't get into a big fight while you are hurt." Fang snapped, picking up our stuff and than me, and knocking Ari back out again before jumping out of the cave and down stroking hard.

"Uh Fang I can fly."

"We are going to find the flock." he said as he stopped in the air and let me out of his arms to fly. I jumped and opened my wings letting the wind catch them. It felt so good to be flying again. It gave me a rush, the wind in my face and the one I loved right next to me (**A/N **I know she loves the whole flock but since she's in love with Fang and he was there.)

"Fang?" I yelled over the wind

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think the flock would be?"

"I don't know. Iggy would have took them somewhere safe like a cave or a park."

"So we should check out parks."

"Ok." He answered and we angled down closer to the ground to find a park.

"Should we call for them?" I asked.

"No. We shouldn't call attention to ourselves. In case of fly boys or erasers."

"Good point. Oh look there's a park." I said landing gracefully in the middle of it.

**Angel's Pov**

"Mnmnmnnm, where am I?" I asked myself as I woke up groggily. I looked around and I saw the destroyed Itex then it hit me. '_ I remember Max screaming my name, and than Fang grabbing her telling her I would be fine that I could take care of myself. Than I remember Itex exploding while Max cried. I also remember that at the last second my mind powers grew and I had a shield around me. I'm guessing it took a lot out of me because I passed out. __Wait WHERE IS TOTAL!'_

**"**Total?"

"Here, Angel." Total said from behind a box.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Oh umm I was looking for an exit that I could access."

"Well, Let's go." I said flying up into the air from the rubble.

I was flying past a cave with Total, a thought struck me Max and the rest of the flock may have stopped there for a rest. I angled closer and saw what I thought was Ari '_Is that Ari?' "_Total, does that look like Ari to you?"

"Yeah actually, it does a little bit."

"Let's go check it out"

"Angel that's probably not a good idea." Total said to me, a little late though because I was already diving down to the cave.

"Ari!" I gasped out as I saw Ari on the ground bloody and beaten up. "Total, there's only one person who could have done that to Ari." I whispered to him.

"Max?"

"No, Fang, Especially if Max was hurt you should see all the thoughts that go through his head when Max is fighting someone. Since Ari seems to be knocked out I am going to find out what happened."

"Ok, be careful" Total said wearily.

_Flash Back From Angel reading Ari's mind (_**A/n** this is in 3rd person since Angel wasn't actually there)

_Max and Fang were kissing and Ari walked into the cave, and chuckled as he said 'Oh look the two love birds are finally together.' _

_'Ari we thought you were dead!' Max gasped from beside Fang. _

_'Nope.' he said chuckling again and jumping at Max punching her in the stomach. She replied with a round about kick to the chest. He then took his claws and gave Max a big gaping wound in her chest and than Fang growled out a 'NO.' and knocked Ari on the floor and repeatedly knocked his head on the cave floor. _

_Max said something to him and he knocked Ari out._

_End Flash back._

I came out gasping for air, immediately worrying Total. "Angel what's wrong?" He asked me too loudly.

"ugh. My head hurts." Ari said. I looked at Total. '_Total Up and Away.' _I said with my mind, he looked at me and used his tiny wings to lift himself into the air and out the entrance. I immediately took off after him.

"Fly Faster!" I commanded Total When I came up next to him. "I'm going as fast as I can!" He said and I scooped him up into my arms flying as fast as I could until I came to a small park.

**Nudge's Pov.**

I woke up comfortably in Iggy's arms. He was sleeping peacefully while Gazzy was taking his watch. "Gazzy?" I said as Gazzy jumped.

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Why are you on watch instead of me?" I asked. He answered with "Oh, Iggy said he didn't want to wake you when I woke up, which was about 3 hours before sunlight."

"Oh, well I'll try to make some kind of breakfast." I said trying to move from Iggy's arms. Iggy wouldn't let me go, and actually ended up pulling me closer, so I woke him up. "Iggy, wake up and let me go."

"Ugh.'' he groaned. "Nudge?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"You wouldn't let me go, and I was trying to get up and make some breakfast for us."

"Oh well I'll do it." He said to me kissing me on the cheek and getting up.

I turned grinning to Gazzy while he gave me a disgusted look. " What's wrong Gazzy? Don't be scared that I will take Iggy away from you. Oh that reminds me of this one show I used to watch before we got attacked by erasers. These to people got together and then the guys best friend was always mad because he thought he was losing his bestfriend to some girl. It was a really good show and it kinda reminded me of-mmf"

I was cut short of my story when Gazzy very softly put his hand on my mouth " Nudge I am not afraid you will take Iggy from me he's my bestfriend. I just think it's gross you guys kissing and stuff." he said removing his hand from my mouth.

"Oh I suppose you would I mean you are only eight, we think, but then again I'm only eleven. Oh no do you think I am too young to be in a relationship? Oh I wish Max was here. She would know what to say. Hey do you guys think Max and Fang have gotten together yet? I wonder if they ran into any erasers. I hope not on- mmf"

"Nudge you aren't to young to be in a relationship, I don't know about Max and Fang, and I am sure they are fine" Iggy said while removing his hand from my mouth.

"Guys breakfast is ready."

"Iggy? Where are we?" Gazzy asked.

"We are at Greenway Park." I answered**.**

"Oh thanks Nudge."

**Fang's Pov.**

I watched as Max landed in the middle of some park and I followed suit.

"Max what's the name of this park?" I asked her

"Oh uhh. I don't know it's like Durby or Something along those lines."

"oh." I said '_ Max looks so pretty. I want to kiss her.' _I walked over to her and poked her on the shoulder she turned to look at me before she even had time to react I had crushed my lips to hers and wrapped my arms around her waist she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair.

I licked her bottom lip to ask for permission into her mouth. She started to pull away but I didn't let her I put my hand on her head and pulled her back to me. She opened her mouth to gasp against my lips, I chose this moment to thrust my tongue into her mouth.

Max melted then she let me do what I wanted. Finally when I started to rub in-between her wings, she started to wrestle with my tongue.

We finally pulled away breathing kind of raggedly. "That was amazing!" She said " Yes, yes it was" I repeated agreeing with her.

"Fang can we go get a new shirt now?" She asked. I looked at my T-shirt. It was almost knee length on her and the plain black did look good on her.

"I think it looks good on you."

"I think it's uncomfortable." She argued.

"Fine let's go." I said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the street. We walked out into the street and into some weird clothing store.

All the girls there were dressed in black shirts and black pants or jeans with chains trailing down them. My first thought was 'Is_ this a gothic store? Max will be in black.'_

As soon as Max walked away three girls walked over to me "Hey baby, whose that skank you were with. You should hook up with me."

"She isn't a skank, she's my girlfriend. Don't talk about her that way you don't even know my name. So you are the Skank." I growled out to her. Then I walked over to Max. She was looking at a few black shirts than a couple red shirts.

She picked out a low cut black shirt, a corset looking red shirt, and a black and red T-shirt. " What do you think Fang?" She asked me as I stood there with the usual emotionless mask on.

"I like them." I replied heartlessly.

"What's the matter Fang?" She asked me and I knew she meant the fact that I was talking less and being unemotional at the moment, and yesterday I was very open.

"Nothing." I said.

"Um, Ok." She said skeptically, then turning to find some pants. I turned with her and saw what she picked out. She had a pair of black jeans with some chains on the side, and then she got a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of plain black cargo pants. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and we walked up to pay.

"That'll be 50.00."

"Ok" She said and pulled out her Maximum Ride credit card and paid. We walked outside and she went into a bathroom and changed into the black low-cut shirt and the blue jeans putting on her black combat boots to top it off.

"I think we should stay here and sleep in a tree until you are completely healed. Then We will continue looking for the flock and Angel. We also need to watch out for Erasers, flyboys and Ari now that he is back." I said and she nodded her head.

I picked her up and we walked back into the park. I flew up and into a tree and settled her in my lap for an afternoon nap.

* * *

**So, That's Chapter 2.! R and R Guys! Next Chapter will be in Ari's Pov I think, not sure yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

"I think we should stay here and sleep in a tree until you are completely healed. Then We will continue looking for the flock and Angel. We also need to watch out for Erasers, flyboys and Ari now that he is back." I said and she nodded her head.

I picked her up and we walked back into the park. I flew into a tree and put her in my lap for an afternoon nap.

**Chapter.3**

I was sleeping peacefully in the tree with Max when I heard something down below. I snapped my eyes open looked down first the only thing I saw was Max's hair, then I saw some cops or something. I shook Max awake and we listened to what the cops were saying.

"You children need to come down and come with us right now!" one screamed to us

. "This area of the park does not allow such public Affection and Can't you children read? NO CLIMBING OF ANY KIND here." Another shouted up to us.

"Max, should we climb down and give them a chance or should we fly away?"

"Climb down, give them a chance." She answered groggily.

"OK." We started climbing down awkwardly and when we got to the ground cops immediately surrounded us separating us.

'_Mistake number 1.' _I thought to myself.

"Kids where are your parents? Do they know that you are out here climbing trees and sitting in other peoples laps?" A cop with blue green eyes asked me completely ignoring Max. '_Mistake number 2.' _

It was Max who answered their questions. "Our parents are home. Yes, they know we are out they really don't care whose laps we sit in either." She snapped.

"Miss no one asked you. The questions were directed to your boyfriend here."

"Screw you." She snapped again. She walked out of the circle and grabbed my hand. She kissed me on the lips hard. Wrapping her arms around my neck. I knew she was doing it just to make the the cops mad but I couldn't help but enjoy it.

I tilted my head to kiss her better and wrapped my arms around her waist. It was just starting to get good when the cops pulled her off of me.

'_Mistake number 3 you're seriously getting hurt.' _

"Miss, you are under arrest."

"WHAT!" She yelled to them. Then she gave me a look that clearly said 'get them before they put hand cuffs on me.'

I jumped at the cop holding her punching him in his face probably breaking his jaw. A few more cops came after me but Max handled these guys and once all 6 of them were knocked out we took off into the air.

"Max, how is your chest?" I asked her.

She blushed and answered " Oh it's uh, fine."

I looked at her and kind of air tackled/hugged her. She looked suprised and dropped to the ground. I landed on top of her. We weren't that high up and we were far away from the cops so we were good.

I took off her shirt and saw that the wound had closed quite a bit. "Well Max, it shouldn't bleed anymore as long as you are careful. So I think we should go find the flock"

"Ok." She said watching me the whole time to make sure I didn't look more than I should. I handed her, her shirt and stood up and helped her up.

**Angel's Pov.**

I landed in this park it's like Central Park or something like that. I walked for about 3 hours while trying to pick up some kind of reading on Max and Fang.

I turned and walked into this little clearing, what I saw next made my heart jump. Gazzy was sleeping next to a tree and Nudge and Iggy were making out under the tree.

"Uh, guys?" I said and Nudge turned to look at me like who just interrupted this perfect moment. She saw me and she realized who I was I guess because she immediately ran and hugged me almost cutting off my air. "N-n-Nudge!" I managed to gasp out and she immediately let go.

"Oh Angel I am so glad you are ok!" Nudge yelled to me.

"Uh huh." I said distractedly.

'_Why is Gazzy, dreaming about Nudge?'_

I walked over to Gazzy and touched him lightly so I could read his dream.

**Gazzy's Dream 3rd person**

**Gazzy walked over to Nudge and grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Nudge tell Iggy we'll be back I want to go for a walk."**

**"Ok." Nudge agreed. "Iggy, Gazzy and I are going for a walk."**

**"Ok, be back before dinner!" He called after them.**

**"We will!" They called back.**

**"So Nudge, I was thinking. Well I- Ilikeyoualotandikindawantedtogooutwithyoubutidon'tknowhowyoufeelaboutmeandthat'swhyitookyouforthiswalk." Gazzy said so fast that even Nudge couldn't keep up.**

**"Ok. Repeat that in ENGLISH." She said**

**Gazzy took a deep breath and started again. " I like you a lot. I kinda wanted to go out with you. But I don't know how you feel about me and that's why I took you for this walk."**

**Nudge jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Of course silly I love you too." Then she kissed him.**

**Back to Angel's pov.**

I came out of Gazzy's dream gasping like I did with Ari's memories. "Angel? Are you ok?" Nudge asked me clearly confused.

"Oh um, yea I'm fine"

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"I was reading Gazzy's dream. I guess it's a kind of new power." I replied

"Oh so what was he dreaming about?"

"He was dreaming about Max and Fang and he was hoping they're ok." I lied she was happy with Iggy and I didn't want her to worry about Gazzy too.

"Ok, are you sure, oh well yea you are sure you have to be because you can read minds. Are you really ok, you seem kinda distant, hey where's Total? I thought he was with you when you came wasn't --" Nudge was cut off when Iggy came over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I think we should wake Gazzy up."

"Oh yea sure" Nudge said a little bit out of it.

**Max Pov.**

"Man Fang those guys sure were sexist pigs. I can't stand people like that"

"Uh huh" He replied.

"What's the matter Fang?"

"I was just thinking. If Ari has the ability to affect our healing powers by 3 days what's gonna happen to like small cuts or something?"

"I don't know maybe it's just big wounds." I said. I was starting to get worried about the rest of the flock I mean it had been two days since we last saw them. What if Ari got to them?

Fang must have sensed my distress because he came over and hugged me I responded by hugging him back. "Max I am sure the flocks ok." He said.

"Ok" I replied as Fang let go of me. I grabbed his hand and we started walking towards the entrance of this park. We got to the entrance and right there was Nudge and Iggy kissing lightly, Angel walking over to Gazzy to wake him up. I looked at Fang and he nodded I dropped his hand and ran full speed to Angel picking her up and hugging her.

"Oh Angel I am so glad you are ok." I said.

"MAX!" Nudge and Iggy screamed waking Gazzy up. He looked at me and Fang groggily and then ran and hugged me. After that I was in a total flock hug. Fang got as close to me as possible and hugged me. Nudge hugged Fang and Iggy hugged Nudge and Gazzy was hugging Fang and Nudge. " Ok we should probably get going right?" Nudge said to me.

"Yes, I think we should stay in a hotel. I think we need the break, Fang and I were talking about it and we think we should find a beach and stay for a while." I said to the flock.

"YAY!" they all cheered and we took off towards the air. I looked around and the internal compass I had said that I should go South for the nearest beach. About 20 minutes later we found a hotel right on the beach.

I looked in my bag and found the Maximum Ride credit card and walked up to the counter. There was a young boy he was about 19 and he was kinda cute. He looked me over once "Are you 18?" He asked looking me over once again taking a to long look causing Fang to growl.

"Yes, I am" I replied.

"Who is this your brother?" He asked hopefully I could tell he was hitting on me and I didn't like it one bit. "No, He's my boyfriend." I answered grabbing Fang's hand causing the flock to look at me suprised. I forgot that they didn't know Fang and I were together. Angel sent me a thought. '_Max, you know this guy isn't convinced. Oh and good about you and Fang about time too.' _I looked at Angel suprised.

Then I turned back to the counter "Ok we would like a room."

"I can't permit that. The rooms only have 2 beds, and I can't allow 6 children to one room."

"Fine three rooms. Right next to each other."

"Well the last room is a suite and it has one bed, a hot tub, and a nice view of the ocean. Those are the only available rooms next to each other."

"Ok, Ok." I agreed and he said " It will be 190."

"Say what!?" I asked kinda loudly.

"100 per night at the suite and 40.50 for the rooms."

"Ok, fine" I said before the flock could give me Bambi eyes.

I handed over my credit card. "Are you sure you are 18 and I really don't think you two should stay in the same room together." He said to me. '_Angel what's he thinking?'_

_'he's thinking if he gets you alone without Fang around he's gonna try to do something I think he said rape? I'm not sure but he really likes you.'_

_'I guess he'll be suprised when he realizes I have super strength won't he?' _I replied.

"Yes I am 18 and you have no right to tell me I can't stay with F-nick." I said to him as he handed me the keys.

"Here you go, Room 817,818 and 819." He said giving me another once over.

We all walked up 12 flights of stairs and walked to our rooms. "Nudge you and Angel share 817 Iggy you and Gazzy share 818."

"Actually Max. I wanted to share a room with Nudge" Iggy said to me.

"What no!" I said rubbing my head from the headache I had.

"Yes, It's not fair you are staying in the same bed with Fang but Iggy and I can't even Share a room?" Nudge argued. I turned to Fang "Just let them have the room so we can go" He said.

"Ok fine" I said. We Each went to our rooms.

"Fang, lets get in the hot tub together" I said grabbing my Red swimming top and black board shorts. Fang put on his plain black board shorts.

We got into the hot tub together me sitting on Fang's lap and Fang's arms around my waist. "I love you Fang." I said Kissing his neck lightly. "Mmm Max that feels good. I love you too." He said as he pulled me back against him so he could nip at my collar bone.

**Nudge's Pov**

Iggy and I were sitting on the bed Making out and I pulled away "Let's go on the beach we can walk down it. Maybe find a spot where we could do somethings." I said Hopping up and pulling Iggy along.

"Nudge this isn't a good an idea let's go tell Max and Fang."

"Oh fine." I agreed and we walked in Max and Fang's room. We walked in and they were in the hot tub with each other and Max was kissing Fang's neck and Fang was nipping Max's collar bone and his hands were behind her back to pull off her top. That's as much as I saw because Iggy hearing the moaning and gasping put his hand over my eyes.

He coughed, causing Max to jump up out of Fang's lap which made Fang accidentally bite down on her shoulder and making her bleed.

"What the hell IGGY!" Fang yelled "LANGUAGE!" Max yelled right back.

"We're going for a walk on the beach." I replied and we walked out of the room. Iggy and I held hands a we walked on the beach.

I turned and looked at the ocean it was breathtaking, the ocean was an aqua crystal clear, then the setting sun and the purple and red clouds reflecting off of it making it look like crystals sparkling.

"Oh, Iggy I wish you could see this, it's so beautiful." I said turning to kiss him. We fell back into the sand me on top. Iggy started doing what Fang had been doing nipping at my neck. " Oh, Iggy that feels sooo good, d-don't stop." I managed to moan out.

"Nudge I love you." Iggy stated

"I love you too." I replied and kissed him on his lips soft and simple.

"Come on Max might start to worry." I said.

"Ok." He agreed and we headed back up to our room so I could shower.

**Fang's Pov**

"Max are you ok?" I asked worriedly her shoulder was still bleeding yet she was still sitting in the hot tub with me.

"Yea, I think I'll be ok. I just didn't think that would happen." She replied, I knew she was talking about her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked her and she nodded.

I leaned down close to her wounded shoulder and kissed it. Making Max giggle we were just starting to enjoy ourselves again when Angel sent thought's through our heads. '_You two get out of the hot tub, the guy who booked us is coming up.' _Max frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we should get out or make him watch?" I asked Max.

"We need to get out anyway Fang." She said to me.

"Damn it. Why do we always get interrupted, I mean first Ari, then the police, then Iggy and Nudge now the little boy who thinks he's good enough for you." I told her

"Fang how about tonight we'll go for a midnight swim?" she said and I was instantly nodding my head.

"Ok" I said before I crushed my lips to hers. I hear knocking on the door and Max pulled away to open it.

We already knew who it was but Max acted suprised, I came and wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my chest. "Can I help you?'' I asked him.

"Yes, you can. I called the manager and he said I cannot allow teenagers to sleep in the same room together."

"You know what Screw you. We're 18 and we love eachother. You have no say!" Max yelled at him pulling me closer to her.

He turned around and he looked out into the hallway, he turned back around and said "look I think you are brother and sister and you just don't like me hitting on her."

"Damn right I don't like you hitting on her she's my GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled to him. "please leave." Max said from somewhere in my chest.

I turned around and slammed the door in his face. "Max that guy really makes me mad. I think we should stay away from him."

"Deal." She said leaning up and kissing me gently.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it! Another Chapter! Oh And those of you that don't know OOC Means outta Character. Ok guys R.&R!! Btw guys I broke my the side of my hand so if udates take longer sorry about that. :( I'll try to keep'em long and on time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Recap **

"Damn right I don't like you hitting on her she's my GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled to him. "please leave." Max said from somewhere in my chest.

I turned around and slammed the door in his face. "Max that guy really makes me mad. I think we should stay away from him."

"Deal." She said leaning up and kissing me gently.

**Chapter 4.**

I took it one step farther by grabbing the back of her head and keeping her close to me. I ran my tongue down her bottom lip begging for entrance. She complied. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She wrestled with my tongue for a few seconds and we enjoyed the kiss for a few more seconds before Max unwrapped her arms from my neck and pulled away.

"Fang not, now we'll get interrupted again" She said when I tried to kiss her again.

"Fine, fine. What are we gonna do until we sneak off?" I asked.

"First let's check out our suite." She said and I agreed.

We walked around the suite it was quite big. A King size bed, the hot tube, A mini kitchenette, a huge balcony and the ocean right under it, the one bathroom with a bathtub and a shower.

"Hey Fang how about we go down and look around?"

"Sure." I answered and then I heard a knock on the door. Max and I walked over and opened it to see the whole flock standing there.

"Don't you guys even think about going anywhere without us" Iggy said to Max.

"Why can't Fang and I have any alone time!" Max practically growled out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Calm down Max, remember we get our alone time later." I felt her relax against me and I added to the flock " well if you guys are coming with us then let's go."

We all walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator because you know Max and Iggy and I are claustrophobic. We were in the lobby and who we ran into next made me drop Max's hand, and Max to completely stop in her tracks.

**Max's Pov**

I felt Fang let go of my hand and I turned to ask him what was wrong but I saw what was wrong and I stopped dead in my track. Lissa and Sam were standing there. (**A/N **yes I know Sam was a traitor in the 2nd book. But I am not James Patterson He isn't a traitor In this story because Sam and Lissa play important parts I guess you could say) I saw Lissa walk right over to Fang and hugged him full on, to my pleasure Fang stood there stiffly.

"Nick, I am so glad to see you baby!" She yelled into his ear making my blood boil. Fang just grunted. I realized something in that instance Fang truly loved me, and that he didn't like showing emotions unless it was to me.

"Lissa, Shouldn't you let F-Nick breath?" I snapped out and she let him go looking embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick I didn't realize your _sisters_ were here, how bout you come up to my room later?"

"Nope." Fang gave another one of his one worded answers. Sam came over and hugged me too now that Lissa was done with Fang. I pushed him away " Look Sam I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh, really? That's to bad. Who is it?"

"Why don't you forget that you ever asked that question" Angel told him in her mind-control voice.

"Ok." He simply answered.

"So Nick. Do you have a girlfriend because if you do, I'm sure I can change it." Lissa told him batting her eyelashes at him making me angry all over again.

"Love her to much." Fang replied in his fragment sentences.

"Oh well. How bout Sam and I come up to your room later?" She asked.

'_Man, she's persistent!' _I complained to myself.

'_Don't worry Max, Fang's thinking about you, and he's gonna tell Lissa no. Oh and Sam wants you to go out with him again.' _Angel replied to my thought with hers.

"Sam, Lissa how about you do come up later it will be fun?" I asked them.

"I was talking to Nick." She snapped to me.

"Well Nick and _I _are sharing a room since Ariel and Krystal and Jeff and Gazzy all wanted a room to share with eachother we got stuck together."

"Oh.Well ok. We'll come up right Sam?" She asked innocently after being so snappy to me in front of Fang.

"Max?" He looked at me and I could tell by his eyes that he wanted to talk to me.

"F- Nick come with me real quick for a walk on the beach." I told him and we walked out of he room not even explaining to Lissa and Sam. When Fang and I got out of sight of them we got close again. Fang wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"So Max, why did you tell Sam and Lissa they could come up later?"

"I figured it would give us something to do instead of waiting until 12 all bored you know."

"Yea I guess, but I don't really want to hang out with them. Sam is annoying and Lissa thinks she is going to win me from you. Well actually she thinks she's going to win me from some random girl."

"Jeez Fang you sure do talk alot now."

"Only with you, only with you" He answered as he leaned down to kiss me. "Oh, Fang I love you so much." I murmured against his lips. " I love you to Max and I love you more." He added with a small smirk.

"Ok we should go back." I said, and he nodded his agreement with a frown.

**Fang's Pov.**

_' I wonder what Max has in mind for later. I wish I knew what Max was thinking when she invited Slut-face and Sam to our room. Man Max was right I do talk a lot now.' _I groaned softly as Max dragged me behind her to the lobby. We got to the doors and she let go of my hand and walked in like we just had a fight. Everybody in the flock knew better but Sam and Lissa thought that we'd been in a fight.

"Oh Nick baby what happened with you and Max? Did you guys get into a fight? Is she going to go stay with the girls? If she is staying with the girls maybe you could stay with me instead of being all lonely." Lissa said to me trying to hug me again, I could see Max she was getting mad. '_I guess it's a good thing I don't like Lissa anymore' _I thought to myself.

"Max and I small argument, not really, no, no." I answered her the best I could without turning into the blabber mouth I am with Max.

"Oh to bad... Well let's go to your room!" She exclaimed and ran off with Sam to the elevator.. "Wait Lissa!!" Angel called She turned around and snapped "WHAT KID?"

"Well I was gonna say that you don't know what room but never mind." Angel replied with a bit of her own attitude

"Oh.. I'm sorry Ariel. What are their rooms?" She asked apologizing and trying to act innocent in front of me after her attitude with Max and Angel.

"819" I told her saving Angel from being snapped at.

"OK!! See ya in a few baby!" She winked at me and ran up to the elevator to go to her room.

"Ugh" I groaned as they left and then I took a hold of Max's hand again. We walked up the stairs again and Nudge and Iggy went to their room to get ready, and Max and I went to ours. Angel and Gazzy were ready already so they waited in their room.

"Max, what are we supposed to do with them here?"

" I was thinking we could annoying them." She said with a smirk on her lips coming over to kiss me.

"Nope." I said "Not this time, not till later because I don't want to hang out with them." And then I smirked gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh! That's NOT FAIR!!" Max yelled to me.. Obviously Mad.

**Nudge's Pov.**

'_Oh wow what to wear what to wear... I know I don't have many clothes but I have enough to have a hard time to choose from.' _I thought about this as I choose the newest outfit I had. Thanks to Iggy. "Iggy I am soooo glad you came with me shopping. If you hadn't have come I don't know what I would have done." I told him even though all he did was keep me company.

"Your welcome Nudge." He called from the bed.

_' Wow he's already ready.' _

"Iggy. I'm hoping we can sneak out tonight, and go down to the beach."

"Ok sounds good. Thought if Max finds out we're dead."

"I know but that reminds me, Angel said they were going out tonight, so why can't we, I mean you are just as mature as Max, and Fang, and you won't let any thing happen to me, so why can't we go out without getting into trouble, I mean it's soo unfair! Hey wow I actually got to finish a sentence COOL!!"

"That's because you are in the bathroom and I don't know how much clothing you are wearing."

"All of it" I replied coming out in a light blue blouse and dark blue jeans..

"Why does it matter any way? You can't see.. No offense."

"Well I still want to respect your privacy." He replied to me moving over so I could lay with him.

"We still have an hour before we have to go to Max's room. I'm going to take a nap." I said and then I curled up in his arms trying to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclamier- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Recap **

"Why does it matter any way? You can't see.. No offense."

"Well, I still want to respect your privacy." He replied to me moving over so I could lay with him.

"We still have an hour before we have to go to Max's room. I'm going to take a nap." I said and then I curled up in his arms trying to fall asleep.

**Chapter 5**

"Nudge, wake up." Iggy said shaking me awake.

"Mnnm.. Whadda youa need Iggy?"

"It's time to go to Max and Fang's room."

"Oh Fun! Lissa and Sam! I wonder if Max and Fang are gonna tell them that they really are dating and not just friends.. Do you think we should tell them? I mean seriously I think we should tell them, but they might think it's weird because they think we're brother and sister, but they can mmph" I was cut off by Iggy's warm lips shaping themselves to mine.

"Nudge stop talking!" He said to me after we got done kissing.

**Fang's Pov**

_'Wow Max looks really good in that._'was what I was thinking as Max came out of the bathroom wearing her red corset laced to the 5th lace out of 7 so it showed some cleavage and her black jeans with the chains and her black combat boots.

"Wow Max, you look... Hot." I told her and she smiled and walked over to me.

"Get in the shower lover boy Lisa and Sam will be here soon and I want some of you to myself " Max replied as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

'_I forgot my clothes in the living room. Hmmm it won't kill Max to see me in only my towel.' _I thought to myself when I got into the shower. I was there for about 20 minutes while the to hot water worked my muscles and washed all the dirt on me from running away so much making me clean. I got out and walked into the small living room with only a towel around my waist and that was almost ready to fall off.

'_damn I am to small for this towel what the hell? Is this towel made for unskinny people.. This is ridiculous I wanted Max to see me in my towel not almost naked.. ugh whatever.'_

I saw Max a minute later and she dropped the plate in her hand and gasped really loudly. "What's the matter Max can't handle what you see?" She growled lightly.

"It's not that. I love what I see" She tackled me into a kiss and my towel slid all the way to the floor. _'oopss...' _Max jumped off of me and her eyes were shut.

I quickly pulled my towel on and blushed a deep red. "Max you can uh.. look now.." She opened her eyes and told me in a hurried voice "Go get dressed They're going to be here soon"

Banished into the bathroom I pulled on a dark t-shirt that had blood red letters on it that said "Me Sarcastic? No never." and black jeans. I walked out of the bathroom pulled Max into a kiss and then pulled out the Laptop.

"Fang do you have to spend so much time on that damn blog of yours? You are going to get addicted to it and then what am I going to have? A boyfriend addicted to his blog."

"I won't get addicted. If I do you'll throw the laptop out the window or something." I replied smoothly though she wasn't listening anymore. "Max?" I asked..

"Fang" She whispered "Sam and Lissa are talking about us in the hallway." I stood up and walked over to her to listen.

"Sam I'm telling you, Max and Nick are to close for my comfort."

"Lissa she's his sister"

"So. What's your point Sam? There's this thing called incest."

"You don't think they would? Do you?"

"Well... We'll find out later tonight. We can play truth or dare and dare Nick to kiss Max on the mouth."

We stopped listening to snicker. "Oh Fang I don't think we should with them all here." I thought it over for a second then replied "Do you want Lissa to flirt with me?"

"Ok, I'm in.. While we're at it, Nudge and Iggy have to say something to."

"Fine." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and went to wait by the door for Sam and Lissa.

**Angel's Pov.**

"GAZZY Come ON!!" I yelled to him then mumbled to myself "You're the boy and you take Longer than I do to get ready."

"What was that Angel?" Gazzy said walking out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go we're going to be late." I said to him so he sat down on the couch.

"Relax Angel we have plenty of time."

"NO WE DON'T!! I can hear Lissa and Sam's thoughts and they're about to knock on Max and Fang's door."

"Angel... Where is Total?" He said then I heard him think '_that should keep her busy for a few minutes 'cause I haven't seen the damn dog all day' _

I sent a thought through his head '_Total is down by the pool 'cause animals are allowed here. Well, at least they are now, and I'm telling Max and Fang you cussed!!_

"NO ANGEL!!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I'll... I'll... I'll do whatever you want for ummm A week!"

"3 weeks."

"2 1/2"

"Fine Gazzy but you will owe me for longer than that.." I said to him and went out to the hallway. "Comeon Gazzy lets go." I smirked an evil smirk as I thought of something I could do.

"Gazzy when we get there.. Well, you'll see." then he looked absolutely terrified.. We walked to Max's door and knocked. "Yes?" She called even though she knew who it was already.

"It's Me and Zaphyre" I called "Ok come in" We went into the room to see Max and Fang and Sam and Lissa. Max was wearing her new clothes or at least I think they're new a red corset top and black jeans. Fang was also wearing black jeans with his favorite t-shirt. Sam was wearing regular blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Lissa was wearing a black strapless satin dress with a really low cut top that barely made it to mid-thigh.

I hear Max think '_Oh my god. She looks like a-- never mind I forgot you are in the room Angel. Don't listen to me.' _

'_Fang? What was Max going to say? She said 'oh my god she looks like a' so what was she going to say?'_

he answered me with '_Angel you are to young to understand. If Max didn't finish her thought then you don't need to know. Ok?' _

I thought to myself '_you know what I can just force it out of them duh!'_'

**Max's pov.**

_'__Oh my god, She totally looks like a--. OH yea Angel's in here.'_ I thought to myself as I realized I almost called Lissa A slut in front of Angel.

"So Lissa, Sam, how have you guys been since we left?"

"Oh we've been great Max. What about you and Nick?" Sam asked politely while Lissa flirted with Fang across the room.

"So Nick, you and _your sister _don't do anything strange for brother and Sister?" Lissa asked and Fang looked at me and we snickered to ourselves while he answered with "No. My sister."

"Ugh! You used to be so open with me what Happened?" She asked while I snickered to myself while thinking '_Fang's never been open with anyone but me.'_

"Nothing." he answered sounding like his old self again. Somebody knocked on the door. "Oh look that's probably Jeff and Krystal. Ariel could you get the door for me please?"

"You're going to let that little girl go get the door? How ridiculous this is a hotel she could get kidnapped." Lissa spat to me.

"Ariel can take care of herself thank you very much!" I growled out to her.

"She's like 5 Max." She replied then Fang stepped in. "Ariel can answer the door."

"Oh yes your absolutely right Nick I was just worried about Ariel." Lissa said being nice to Fang.

Iggy and Nudge walked into the and sat on a couch, Nudge Sitting in Iggy's lap.

"Krystal! Why are you sitting in Jeff's lap!? He's your brother!!" Lissa yelled looking mortified.

"Actually. We're not really related. It's kinda like adoption. Jeff and I don't know who our real parents are. It's kinda weird 'cause you'd think that even though we're adopted we'd know who our parents are and well we don't I've never even met Ariel and Zaphyre's real parents it's kind of weird again 'cause we've been brother and sister so long and you'd think Jeff and I would have met Zaphyre and An--" Nudge was cut off by Lissa yelling

"SHUT UP KID! I asked one question. I want 1 Answer Not 21!!"

"Hey, I don't appreciate you yelling at Krystal for talking So if you want to be with F-nick you had better accept that Krystal talks a lot." I replied coolly knowing she'd never be with Fang.

"Whatever." She said and Sam interrupted "well Krystal, Jeff how long have you been together?"

It was Iggy who replied "Oh a couple of days."

"Wow and you guys are such a strong couple already?" He asked and Iggy said "yea. I mean Krystal and have always had a strong bond. It's not quite as strong as Nick's and Max's though." and then I looked at Lissa's face and almost burst out laughing.

**Ari's Pov.**

"Max. Is it ready?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good, Very good." I replied and laughed evilly. " Max and Fang will never be able to survive this new experiment" I told Max 2.

"Yes you are absolutely right sir."

"Your not much like Max. I want more spunk in you and more bossiness."

"Is this better sir?" She replied getting angry. " Yes " I said pulling her into a rough kiss (A/N It's not incest cuz Max 2 isn't his sister. And Max 1 isn't his sister in this certain story.)

She moaned my name as I roughly thrust my tongue into her mouth. " Ari... Oh.. Uh.. Not soo uhh.. ohhh. Fast." She finally groaned out as my hand slid from her waist up to her breasts.

"But Max. Max would let me do this. She would let me go all the way in one night are you saying your not willing to be like Max?"

"I am willing to be better then Max, So I want to take it slow, and not fast so I can have more of you to myself then well just a one night stand."

"Grr. You are smarter than Max."

"Well we still have the new experiment. Should we get ready to go yet?"

"Why yes we should" I replied as I jumped out of a window with the new experiment and snapped open my wings painfully.

**

* * *

**

So what do you guys think? Is it good so far? I'm Just letting you know. That In this story Sam and Lissa aren't traitors and Max and Ari aren't brother and sister. but in the next story they might be brother and sister.. It's all how the plot unfolds in my mind.. So R&R Guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclamier- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Recap**

"I am willing to be better then Max, So I want to take it slow, and not fast so I can have more of you to myself then well just a one night stand."

"Grr. You are smarter than Max."

"Well, we still have the new experiment. Should we get ready to go yet?"

"Why yes we should" I replied as I jumped out of a window with the new experiment and snapped open my wings painfully.

Chapter 6

"W-what do you mean, not as strong as M-max and Nicks?" She asked half stammering.

Jeff answered her looking like he was going to snicker himself, "Well Nick, and Max have always been close, when we had to leave Nick comforted Max about it and she told him that he would be ok." I wasted a glare at Jeff and I saw Fang do the same we both knew for a fact that we were more than happy when we left Lissa and Sam.

I really wanted to kiss Fang right now, It just wasn't fair that Sam and Lissa were here when he looked so hot. '_Ugh I regret this decision, I'm bored, I can't wait till midnight.'_

Lissa piped in then interrupting my thoughts "Let's play truth or dare!"

Almost every one agreed except for me and Fang we both just groaned. Angel and Sam were begging us then "Please play Max, Nick, comeon." Sam said, then I saw Angel go to say something "Yea please, or I'll do it." She said abusing her power. Lissa must have saw us shiver because she asked "Do what Ariel?"

Fang covered quick "Call our parents." He didn't explain fully so I had to take over "Yea, we did something we weren't supposed to do. So of course we'll play sweetie." I answered sweetly to Angel but she knew she was in trouble later. We all sat down in a circle, Me, Fang, Lissa, Sam, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. '_This isn't going to be much fun with us 'cause we can't ask questions we normally would and Angel can't use her influence or mind powers to see the truth.' _I thought as somebody spun a bottle that seem to materialize out of no where.

It landed on Lissa, and so I was quick to act before anyone else since I assumed she had spun the bottle. "Lissa, Truth, Or Dare?" I asked looking evil.

She gave me one look that told me she was scared of me "Dare." She said finally and I thought for a second then I got it. "Every one let's go to the balcony." Every one followed me to the balcony, "Now see that group of boys down there Lissa?" I asked her and she nodded. "Ok good. I'm going to call their attention and your going to flash them and call out your cell phone number. Understand?" I asked smirking. She gulped "Y-yea I d-do."

"I leaned over the railing hoping I wouldn't fall so Fang wouldn't have to catch me or I wouldn't have to snap open my wings and get caught. "HEY BOYS!!" I yelled and they looked at me, I pointed to Lissa and they looked at the red-head girl as she pulled the top of her dress down along with her bra to expose her breasts she called out her cell number to them "555-6806!"

They looked confused and I called " That's her cell phone number you should call her sometime!" then I snickered, and Nudge and Gazzy and Angel were already laughing, Fang looked like he wanted to laugh but couldn't because he was in front of the flock and Sam and Lissa. Iggy and Sam looked terrified that I would Actually come up with something that evil.

Lissa re-adjusted her top and bra. " Your going to pay for that Max do you know how hard it is to get comfortable in a dress like this?" She asked and I thought it was a rhetorical question until she said "Of course not your a tom-boy that's probably only had one boyfriend, and Sam isn't all that." Fang was next to me so I heard him start to growl low in his chest, I whispered "No, Fang don't." Lissa couldn't have heard that. He immediately stopped at my warning just choosing to glare.

"Well back to the game." Lissa smiled an evil smile, spinning the bottle and it landing on Angel.

"So Ariel truth, or dare?" Angel thought it over and the she obviously read Lissa's thoughts '_I wonder what she's going to do to Angel.'_

"T-truth." '_Wow, it must be bad for Angel to say truth.'_ I thought knowing Angel and she usually does dares.

"Hmm." Lissa seemed to think and then her face lit up so obviously she had something "Ariel, is it true Max really has a boyfriend instead of just saying no to Sam?"

Angel answered this easily because the flock knew Fang and I were going out "Yes, It is."

**Fang's Pov.**

I watched as Angel answered Lissa's question easily thinking about what would happen if it had of landed on me or Max. "Max. Balcony. Talk." Max looked at me suprised and I glared successfully making every one in the room think I was unhappy with Max.

We walked out onto the Balcony and I closed the glass sliding door. "Max, I think the younger kids, Angel and Gazzy should go back to their rooms."

"Why?" she asked.

"Obviously you've noticed that Lissa and Sam are out to get us right?"

"Well yea."

"So think about it, should we allow them to witness this kind of thing? I mean they are going to do things that Angel and Gazzy shouldn't see."

She nodded after giving it a minutes thought. "Your right. What I did with Lissa flashing those boys was over the line. There is probably going to be cussing,and lot's of things they shouldn't see." She agreed again.

"So we'll go put them to bed." I stated not giving her another chance to argue.

"Yea."

We walked back into our suite, "Ariel,Zaphyre let's go. You guys are going to bed." Max said in her motherly tone, so they wouldn't argue. They nodded their agreement obviously waiting until we left the room to start arguing. We walked to Angel and Gazzy's room and when we shut the door they decided to put up their fight. "Why are we going to sleep? It's only 9:30!" I looked at Gazzy not believing he would shout at us like that. I didn't answer I just kept my dark eyes trained on Gazzy.

Max answered and Angel kept quiet she obviously understood why we were making them go to bed. "Gazzy you and Angel are going to bed because you shouldn't be watching or hearing the things we do."

He pouted like the 8 year old he was, "But Max, we'll be good." He tried to argue again and Max simply picked him up and put him in the bed, pulling the blankets over him so he wouldn't go anywhere. "Angel get into bed." and Angel jumped into her bed at my command. Max tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, and then we walked back to our room. I sighed as we walked into the room. Nudge and Iggy by this point were kissing, and Sam and Lissa were looking disgusted.

I headed over to them and they jumped apart and sat next to each other. At this point I was wishing it had of been me and Max, we both sat back down in the circle and since Angel left Lissa took her turn. She spun the bottle and guess who it landed on. Me. _'Oh joy.'_ were my thoughts. "Nick, sweetie." came Lissa's horribly sweet voice, "truth or dare?" She asked as innocent as she could while the evil glint in her eye made it pointless.

"Dare." Came my one worded reply.

"Make out with your sister 30 seconds on the mouth."

'' Nudge?!" I asked thinking that was who she was talking about, forgetting she didn't know about Max and I.

"No, Max!" She replied looking irritated. I almost smirked and I saw Max hold back her own smile at the thought out of the corner of my eye. Then I looked disgusted and said "My sister." As if I wasn't going to do it.

Lissa obviously thought about it. "Well If you don't do this dare then you have to kiss Sam." I shuddered a little and leaned over to Max, turning her whole body around by her shoulders. I looked in her eyes for a few seconds as if asking if it was ok. Which I was but for a totally different reason the Sam and Lissa thought.

She nodded slightly and I tilted her chin up trying to be slow as to not look like I was eager for this kiss. I moved my face down closer to hers and very slowly closer till our lips connected. I pressed lightly and then I heard Lissa "Harder pressing, arms around the neck and waist."

We complied, my lips hesitantly pressing harder on Max's and my arms snaking around her waist as one of hers move to my neck and the other to my hair. She sighed low enough for only me to hear and I realized she had been wanting this just as much as I had. 2 hours was a long time for us to go without touching or kissing in any intimate way. '_Mental note, if Lissa ever finds out about Max and I, remind to thank her.'_ Lissa again interrupted us, "20 more seconds and put tongue into it. It's supposed to be making out."

I mentally sighed, '_Max and I have only French-kissed 2 times, and each time we go interrupted, so why should our third time be in front of a bunch of people?' _I questioned and then mentally sighed again. Lissa said "15 seconds left." I figured she was doing this to see if Max and I liked each other more than brother sister. I waited till Lissa said "Tongue action, 8 seconds left." Then I slowly took said appendage and rubbed it against Max's bottom lip she opened her mouth slowly and I probed her mouth with my tongue very hesitantly. "2 seconds.1 second. Done." Came Lissa's annoying voice again and I pulled away from Max looking relieved. She looked like she was pouting and I growled low in my chest again. A warning and she looked happy to be free.

"Well, that was. Interesting to say the least. Nick, I didn't think you would do that, I mean she's your sister."

"Rather her, than him." I pointed at Sam and the glared.

"Well, fine. I can't believe you frenched her though." She tried again. I glared at her again not believing that she would try something like that. "You made me."

"I didn't." She tried to deny. Then Nudge piped up "Yes you did, they were down to 8 seconds and you told them to do tongue action, and I don't think they were going to do it and you made them I mean Max and Nick are brother and sister and your forcing them to French kiss, Jeff, and I have only done that once and then we had to come back up here to the room to meet you two and I was enjoying myself quite nicely too but my point was--" Iggy had cut her off by kissing her lightly not that she complained or anything. "Ok, I'm done." She said and in truth to her words she was done talking.

"Well Lissa anything else?" I heard Max ask.

"No." she replied.

"My turn." I stated taking the bottle spinning it and it landing on Lissa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Nick Baby." she said in a fake innocent voice that made me want to throw up. "Kiss Sam. 1 minute. Same as ours." I pointed to Max and then me again and Lissa looked mortified. "No." I looked at her. "No, I'm not going to. I'm going back to my room." She got up and walked out of the room. Sam followed and then it was Iggy, Nudge, Max, and me.

"Well, that was interesting." Iggy commented.

"Your right." I replied dryly leaning over and kissing Max lightly.

"Well, It's like 11:30 so, we're going back to our room." Iggy said taking Nudge's hand and walking out of the room dragging Nudge with him.

**Nudge's Pov.**

"Wow that was... Boring." I stated to Iggy.

"Yea. It was I was getting so tired of her voice too." Iggy replied. He opened the door and I was dragged inside. He pulled me onto the beds we had pushed together and kissed me. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other went to his face holding him close to me. He kissed me for a few more minutes before sliding off of me and telling me to go get ready if we were going to sneak out. He would get ready in here and I needed to go get ready in the bathroom. I grabbed my bathing suit.

The bathing suit I happened to grab was a navy blue, the top had a cresent moon over the left breast and stars over the right, the board shorts bottoms were a darker shade of navy blue and they had little stars all over them. I quickly put them on and grabbed two towels and ran back into the main room. Iggy was ready and looking hot if I do say so myself. He was wearing red board shorts with a silver moon similar to mine.

"Iggy, you know the moon on your shorts? It matches mine except mine's blue and silver not red and silver."

"Nudge, promise not to scream or anything, but I know."

"W-what d-do you mean you know?" I stuttered.

"I can see."

I guess I opened my mouth to scream because Iggy covered it in a flash.

"How?" I whispered in disbelief.

"You remember when we were destroying Itex, and I got hit in the back of the head?'' He asked me.

"Yes." I didn't keep talking I wanted to know how Iggy could see.

"I guess it jolted something because I could see, it goes in and out. Sometimes I can see sometimes I can't. It's really irritating but I'm just glad I can see again, even if it's only a few minutes at a time."

"So how long can you see?"

"Well right now, I've been able to see since Lissa and Sam left. I think it lasts about and hour, then I'm blind again for another 2 hours."

"Wow Iggy that's Awesome! We have to tell the others come on!" I shouted to him.

"Not now, tomorrow I just want to enjoy my night with you. If I calculate right I have another 45 minutes before I can't see again. By the way Nudge you look beautiful."

I blushed, and looked down, before when Iggy was blind I didn't have to worry about these kinds of things. " T-thanks." I managed. '_Wait, Iggy said he could see on and off since Itex, that was four days ago, he's been able to see on and off for four days and didn't tell ANYONE? Wait Nudge ask him calmly tonight is supposed to be our alone time. Remember?'_ I would've kept going but I didn't want to risk forgetting my question. "So Iggy, you've been able to see for four days, and didn't tell anyone?" I asked eerily calm.

"Yea, that's why I didn't come into the bathroom earlier, I mean I do respect your privacy even if I couldn't see I wouldn't have come in there but yea." He gave me a strange look that clearly asked why I would ask that. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked still to calm.

"I didn't want to get you guys excited, It's on and off and besides I don't know how long it will last." He answered again and grabbed my hand dragging me down the stairs so we could go.

"Ok, well I guess ok, I mean I do want you to see but I wish you would have told me Iggy, I love you so I want to know your secrets to." I paused to lean on my tiptoes and kiss him " and besides it would've been nice to know, so I wouldn't come out of the bathroom naked or anything what would you have done if I had of done that Iggy?" I got kissed in response not being able to finish my whole rant.

"I would've enjoyed the view. Speaking of which are you going to put a shirt on? Someone might see your wings." I looked around, no one was out here but on the beach there might be some, I looked at Iggy and he didn't have a shirt one either.

"What about you?" I asked. He shrugged neither one of us had thought about it we both felt normal-ish. I looked at the towels I was carrying and I wrapped one around the both of us. Keeping me squished against him and our wings covered at the same time.

"Better? I certainly feel better I've always wanted to be squished against you like this." I laughed finding this funny.

He looked at me and then looked over my body. "Nudge you really are beautiful." I blushed again and once again looked down. When I looked back up we were in the lobby again, we walked out the doors and were on the beach.

"Iggy isn't it so beautiful?" I asked him and he nodded. Either he couldn't see when we came out here the first time, or he found it more beautiful at night. "Yea, it is. I can't believe what I've missed. I mean it's only an hour but it's better then not seeing at all. I've got to thank that fly-boy who hit me. Oh wait we blew him up." He laughed and I threw the other towel out on the sand and sat on it pulling him down with me.

"Iggy I love you."

"I love you too Nudge." He kissed me softly and then broke off so he could look at the ocean.

It was a dark gray with the full moon reflecting off of it to make it lighter, it glew in certain parts where the moonlight hit it. The sand was also glowing and sparkling from the moon. The whole scene was was more beautiful at night. He took my by surprise by capturing my lips again pulling me into a rough kiss.

He licked my bottom lip and I eagerly let him in, our tongues wrestled for dominance for a few seconds before Iggy's one. His tongue explored my mouth running over my teeth and going over every inch. After a minute he broke off to trail kisses down my neck. He reached the pulse point on my neck and bit down lightly, then he sucked and licked it, he repeated this for a few minutes before I finally had enough sense to ask "Iggy -moan- what are -moan- you doing."

"Giving you a hickey." He replied like it was common sense. It probably was just to far under to even comprehend. After a couple minutes of him nibbling on my neck I threw him off of me. "If you want me you have to catch me." I whispered seductively in his ear, opening my wings and taking a flying start towards the water, diving in and hearing a splash right behind me. I swam out to a bunch of rocks I saw and climbed on them Iggy was there a second later.

"Gotcha." He whispered and went back to his attack on my neck.

**Max's Pov.**

"Fang come on!" I called from the bathroom. "I want to go." I shouted again and he finally answered "I'm ready."

I came out and tackled him into a kiss, " That's for looking hot and not kissing me all night." I said, then jumped up helping him up. " Let's go." He was already at the door when I had turned back to get the towels.

I walked over to him and handed him one of the towels, he was still wearing his me sarcastic no never shirt and I was wearing the same black shirt of his as the other day. He was wearing his black board shorts so he matched I on the other hand had only one black shirt and I didn't want to get it dirty yet so he let me borrow his to match.

I grabbed his free hand and we walked out the door heading towards the beach. When we got there Fang picked me up and and opened his shadowy wings.

"Fang where are we going?" I asked over the wind.

"You'll see. It's a place I found earlier." He replied pulling me closer. He knew I hated surprises.

We landed after about 5 minutes of flying and he put his hands over my eyes, "Fang." I growled in warning "It's ok Max, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said, and I relaxed a little. We walked for another 5 minutes and when he uncovered my eyes I looked around. My eyes widened and I gasped "Fang! It's so Pretty!" I shouted turning around and kissing him.

* * *

Ok, I've updated sorry it took so long. Well R&R guys, Thanks for reminding me Nudge's name in front Of Lissa and Sam GoldenRose37. Ok Guys No flames, and I'm hoping to get to at least 30 reviews this time. OK bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson Does.**

**Recap-**

"Fang! It's So pretty!" I said, as I turned and kissed him.

**Chapter 7.**

'_This place is so beautiful, who knew Fang could be such a romantic?' _I thought to myself as I looked around the place again. I'd heard the sound of water on the walker over here and now I knew where it came from, a small spring was residing in the middle of the clearing, with the tiniest waterfall I'd ever seen gushing water over it. The water glew silvery in the moonlight and flowers rested lightly on the top of the water. Rocks had been placed in the shallower part of the spring for you to lay your back against and relax. A couple yards away was an open area right to the beach,so you could hear the crashing of the waves on the shore from here. A few trees resided above our heads, we could see the stars perfectly but no one else could see us, or even into the clearing.

"Fang, Fang, Fang." I whispered as I leaned in again to kiss him. I saw him smirk as I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips connect to mine. I smiled against his lips and then I felt his tongue on my lips asking for permission into my mouth. I gladly parted my lips for him and then I felt his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands then went from resting on my hips, to pulling at my shirt begging me to take it off. I pulled away long enough for him to yank off my shirt and for me to do the same to him. I was then left in my bathing suit top and board shorts, whilst he was left in his shorts. I pulled away thinking we could get in the spring since our clothes were off, but Fang dragged me back against him. Which was when I could feel his erection against my stomach, I gasped and then whispered "Fang?"

"Max, do you think maybe we could go fully naked?" he asked awkwardly and I swear I saw a pink tinge to his cheeks, which of course made me blush and I nodded slightly. Not sure, because it wasn't like I hadn't thought about going naked myself.

He pulled off my bathing suit top and board shorts while I worked on his shorts. When we were done, and he was clothless, I looked him up and down. When my eyes rested on his erection I realized something. "Fang, your huge!"

He smirked at me and I realized I just stroaked his ego big time.

"Thanks Max, but did you know that you're beautiful?"

"R-really, you think so?"

"Yes. Max you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispered leaning torwards me to kiss me. The kiss wasn't like any of our other kisses, it was sweet and slow, not like before, which were heated and slightly rough. As he tried to pull away my lips seeked after his and he smiled at me. "Come on, Max. Let's swim."

I grabbed his hand rough with callouses from fighting, and we slowly submerged our bodies in the spring. Opening my wings and letting them float next to me and watching Fang do the same. Then I suddenly opened my wings and sprayed him with water. He looked at me and smirked which was when I got sprayed with water from a 16 foot wingspan. Let me tell you that's a lot of water. I glared and tackled him into the water and as we were going down I kissed him. Feeling him smirk into my kiss I knew he was enjoying it, and if that wasn't enough I felt him against my stomach again.

When we surfaced he pulled me to one of the rocks and I rested my head against his chest, and whispered,

"Fang, I just want you to know, I'm not ready to do anything.. Major,yet."

"Of course, Max. I wouldn't dream of forcing you to do something you weren't ready to do."

I just smiled at him and murmured " I love you."

He gave me one of his rare smiles, which lit up his face, and then we shared another slow and sweet kiss. Breaking away from his lips, I saw a scar that I recognized to my extreme embarrassment, was from him saving me. On his lower abdoman in the shape of a cresent moon, was the one that Fang almost didn't recover from. "I'm so sorry Fang." he looked down to me wondering why my voice was so pinched and saw what I was looking at.

"It's okay Max, we're both here and alive, together."

_'Yeah,'_ I thought bitterly '_No thanks to me.'_ I rememebered exactly how that scar came about.

**Flashback**

_We were fighting for our lives, no surprise, near Mom's house, we were all doing pretty well, when 100 or so fly boys flew in, all with an eraser, the last batch of erasers to be exact. It went dark, I couldn't see Angel, Iggy, or Gazzy, it was just Fang and Me. I was scared, and wasn't paying attention. I got hit from behind, knocked to the ground. I was so woozy from the blow I couldn't stand, and within seconds. 30 erasers swarmed me, they held my arms and feet to the ground. 4 of them had ravenous looks in their eyes, and I heard Angel's voice in my mind 'Max! Some of them have been given poison!' I knew that this was the end for me. They started tearing at my clothes, scratching and hitting my face, and I almost got bitten by a poisonous one._

_Then, I head Fang's voice "Max!" it called, I thought to myself that my only regret was never telling him I loved him. I tried to struggle out of their grips but they had me, and I knew it. Suddenly Fang's voice was closer, the pressure on my feet lifted and I could move them again, I opened my eyes to see and angry Fang growling and punching at the erasers he just pulled off me. I kicked and kicked but I couldn't get the rest. One of the poisonous ones knew if they didn't kill me now they wouldn't get the chance. He yanked my into a standing position so he could get me in the neck while the others were still holding me. _

_I seriously thought I was done for, but I felt myself yanked again, into a different direction this time though, and then someone grunted in pain. Startled I looked to where I had been standing and Fang was there. The eraser who had tried to bite me was at the ground on his feet and Fang was still fighting. I thought he was okay, more of them swarmed me and I was still struggling to get away before more of the poisoned ones got to me. Over their heads I saw Angel and Gazzy coming along. _

_Angel willed the ones holding my wrists to let me go, and I was free, punching and kicking again. I killed the last of the poisoness ones and was suddenly back to back with Fang. I began to notice that with every hit he clenched his hand on his stomach and flinched in pain before hitting his next target. Watching him instead of paying attention to my surroundings almost got me killed again, I couldn't help it, I was worried about him. _

_"Max, Look out!" I heard someone's voice call to me. Then I felt the full impact of an eraser, limply I fell to the ground and throwing him off of me I noticed he was foaming at the mouth. 'Oh great.' I had thought, 'Now they've got rabies.' _

_He died almost instantly. I was confused but then they all died, and I noticed Fang laying on the ground. He was clutching his stomach and paler then normal. I ran to his side and I noticed a gash in his shirt. I yanked the shirt the rest of the way off, and I noticed a large chunk of his skin missing, a few inches under his rib cage. It looked like a bite. The area around the bite was dark, dark, purple and the veins visible in his stomach all looked black, and suddenly I knew what had happened._

_I sank to my knees beside him, crying, I brokenly said "Fang, don't die. I don't know what I'd do with out you." _

_He looked up to me, his hand reaching out to me, I grabbed it, and he told me "Max, I'd never die on you, never." and then he lost conciousness. I saw he was still breathing, but I thought he was going to die. I heard Angel walk up to me, sit down, she whispered "You've got to suck the poison out, or he'll die."_

_"How do you know that?" I looked at her, wide eyed, tears streaming down my face._

_"An eraser thought it." _

_Without a seconds hesitation my lips met his warm skin, I'd always imagined kissing every inch of his body, but not like this, never like this. Sucking with all my might I began to see the black leaving his veins. Spitting out the mouth full of poison I had, I returned to my work. All the fighting he'd done had made the poison spread faster. Hoping I wasn't too late I continued sucking poison out of his bloodstream for 45 minutes, when finally all I could taste was blood. _

_Crying, I tightly wrapped Fang's wounds with bandages seeing the blood spreading through it from being squeezed. I curled myself into a small ball next to him, hoping he'd make it through the night. The rest of the flock were quiet. Surprised by my emotional break down, and Fang's almost death I'm sure._

_I fell asleep in that position,I woke up to see his dark eyes opened staring at me and his arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. I let myself drift asleep knowing he was okay._

_This was two months before we destroyed Itex and lost Angel. _

**End Flashback.**

I leaned down to his stomach, my face submerged into the water and kissed his scar. Then kissing back up his stomach to his jaw. Arriving at his jaw I pulled away feeling happy we finally got our alone time. Laying my head back against his bare chest I whispered I love you again. And then he lay completly back so that we had a breathtaking view of the stars. I gasped and kissed him heatedly. He broke away saying.

"Let's just look at the stars." and then "I Love you, too."

**Nudge's point of View.**

"Oh Iggy. I love you so much."

Iggy didn't look up from my where he was still ravishing my neck. He just nodded his reply and then he nipped my neck and it didn't matter that he didn't say it back as I lost all coharent thoughts, tipping my head to side giving him more access to my throat.

"I-Iggy do that again."

He smirked at me. "Do what again Nudge?" He leaned up and whispered in my ear "Tell me exactly what you want me to do." he then nipped on the tip of my ear making me shudder in pleasure. I tried to tell him what I wanted him to do, but I was still having a hard time forming a thought to make a sentance. He smirked at my silence and moved so he was draped over me and I could feel his erection rubbing against my center. I had to admit I was wet, but I am 11 and way to young to lose my virginity, but I couldn't exactly form a sentance to tell Iggy that. I just hoped he wouldn't try, I mentally smacked myself for thinking that, Iggy wouldn't take advantage of me like that.

Iggy pulled away as he sensed my hesitation, "What's the matter Nudge?"

"Oh, um. I just wanna make sure we're not going to go all the way, because I'm 11 and then there's risks of pregnancy and then the flock finding out and then um. Lot's of bad things can happen and I'm scared I heard it's supposed to hurt the first time and did I mention I'm 11 and then if I get pregnant we can't exactly carry a kid around with the flock and fight erasers and all it would be----"

"Nudge, Shh. I'm not going to do anything like that, your much too young, If you wanted it I might've but not now, and we'd make sure you wouldn't get pregnant and we'd also make sure the flock wouldn't find out. Now come on girl, let's just enjoy our time together, shall we?" He calmed my fears just like that and I knew I was absoulutly in love with him.

I smiled at him and pulled his face up to meet mine, pulling him into a long and drawn out kiss. After a few seconds Iggy decided to take it to the next level and he slowly slid his tongue out and ran it over my lips. I opened my mouth and invited him in, I wrapped one arm around his neck to pull my self slightly off the ground and closer to him as he was holding himself with his arms. The other hand, had intwined itself in his hair and was twisting it through it's fingers. His tongue ran over mine gently trying to coax it back into his mouth. Our tongues got into a wrestling match and since he ended up winning and my tongue retreated to his mouth. I explored for a second tasting him. I couldn't quite place what he tasted like, but it was amazing. Then I pulled away and leaned against his forehead.

"That, was... Amazing." I said, at a complete loss of words.

"Your amazing." Iggy replied, pushing down with his arms bringing me back to the ground with him lying on top of me. Then he flinched, and looked towards the shore. I looked too, knowing he had better hearing then I did.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he removed one arm from around me and then pointed to the shore, where I saw.... Lissa and Sam, Kissing. Then she moaned, loudly.

"Uh-oh. What are we supposed to do? We left the towels out there, and we can't fly away because they'll see us taking off, and we can't swim up there with our wings so exposed." I complained, feeling scared that we might get exposed if they decided they wanted to take a swim.

"Calm down, Nudge, I have a plan. You see that Cove over there?" he pointed, and I saw a little opening that you had to swim to and probably under to get anywhere. I nodded to him. "We can swim over there, be away from her annoying and scary moans, stay there till she's gone, and then tell Max and Fang what we saw. Good plan?" he asked and I didn't say anything as I watched him stand up and then noticed how cold it was without his body shielding me from the wind.

I shivered and this time it wasn't out of pleasure. Iggy noticed and I mentally cursed '_Damn him and his vision. It's times like this where it's better he can't see.'_

"Are you cold? Do you even want to go out there or should we try to go back?"

I smiled warmly at him "It's just because I miss your body heat." I winked and then said "let's go." Jumping into the slightly warm water and out of the cold wind. I had a feeling I wouldn't like getting out to dry off. We swam over to the little cove and Iggy pushed me onto the shore and then he heaved himself up there. Then he ressumed his spot over top of me kissing the hollow of my neck and moving down. I moaned again and then pulled him back up to my face by his hair. Pulling him down to kiss me and then pulling away to say

"Come on, now's not the time for this, we should watch to see what Lissa and Sam's doing so we can head out. Oh that reminds me! Why does she want to be with Fang so badly if she's with Sam? I mean she's out there doing things with Sam that she shouldn't be doing if she Loves Fang so much right? She drives me insane I mean with her loud voice and then practically cheating on her boyfriend and then being all over Fang."

Surprised at being able to finish a sentance I looked over to Iggy who was obviously thinking about what I said and collecting his thoughts. He was silent for a moment before he answered me. "Maybe Lissa's just using Sam, or maybe he's using her or they're using eachother. She probably didn't expect to see Fang again, and was getting the next best thing, and from the sounds of things she's not a virgin anymore, and I doubt Fang would ever get with her again if she's not a virgin. Fang's not that type of guy."

I nodded to his statement thinking it over as Iggy, even though he was told not too, but hey I'm not complaining, went back to the hollow of my neck, making it hard to even think let alone for a coherent thought to think over what we had just discussed.

**Angel's Pov**

I sat alone for a few minutes after I heard Max, Nudge, Iggy and Fang's thoughts all fade away. Gazzy seemed to be asleep, but I really couldn't tell he had gotten to the point where he could block his thoughts from me too, but luckily for me only when he concetrated hard.

I thought about what I was going to make him do for cussing earliar, and Max couldn't yell at me because I didn't use my powers to do it. I grinned, and looked at Gazzy again. I saw his eyes flutter and I knew he was faking. Time to see if he was going to listen to me. I smirked. "Gazzy, I know your awake, so sit up and start getting ready to do as I say."

I almost laughed as he sat up and did as I told him. '_Hmm, that must mean that whatever Max and Fang do to him and Nudge for cussing must be really bad.'_

"Well, hmm. I didn't think you'd actually listen, but I have thought about a few things to make you do." I smirked again and Gazzy cringed. I had him right where I wanted him.

"I think you should tell Nudge you like her." Now's the time to see if he actually liked her.

"What? How do you know about that?!" His eyes were extremely wide and the look on his face told me that I knew way to much for his tastes.

"So you do like Nudge." I pondered the thought of making him tell her because he didn't want to ruin Nudge and Iggy's relationship, but Nudge did need to know.

"You have to tell her." I commanded.

"I'm not gonna do that! She's with Iggy, what if it affects their relationship? Or Iggy hates me because of it? What then?" He shouted back these questions at me, and I gave him a look that said he had better do it before she told on him.

He cringed again thinking of the horrors that Max could put him through and finally agreed. "With one condition."

"Name it."

"I only have to do 1 other thing you tell me to do."

"What? No way!"

"Well than, just tell Max and Fang, because I can't take this much torture."

I agreed, Nudge needed to know how Gazzy felt, because you can't just ignore those feelings.

"Fine. The other thing is.." I stopped for a second thinking my thoughts over.

"You have to tell Max and Fang that you cussed at me."

"What?! No! That's not part of the deal!" He screamed aloud, and I glared at him mentally telling him to be quiet because they might wake someone up.

"I refuse, your supposed to be my sister and stick up for me." I glared at him as he went down the guilt tripping road.

"Fine. I won't make you tell them, but I will think of something else, and when I do." I didn't finish the sentance, I just smiled and rolled back over and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep.

**Ari's Pov.**

I looked down at the little cat-like experimant in my arms, it had a small frame and compared to the other experimants was tiny. Actually I had compared it to a kitten, since it had a kitten's build and looked like a kitten. It was white and gray, and its tail had tiny poisoned spikes on it. "For defense mechanisms." I snorted.

Apparently the little thing was supposed to be dangerous enough to kill the flock and me, but I really didn't see how. I'd even argued with the School for 2 weeks on the damn thing. All they told me was that it was dangerous, and if I didn't take it I would be 'terminated'

'_As if this will be worth my time. They will just kick this little guy's ass, then try to kick mine, and I'll be back on my way to the school.' _

I rolled my eyes as the little thing looked up at me and nudged me with it's nose.

"You know I honestly don't see what's so terrible about you. Hah! I bet you couldn't hurt a fly."

"I'll have you know, Ari, that I could hurt a fly, I could drop you out of the sky right now, actually."

"Woah. Since when can you talk?"

"Well before this, never, now on the other hand about 5 minutes. I developed the ability from your talking."

"You developed the ability to talk?" I asked, while thinking '_hmm, this little thing may be worth it after all.'_

"Yes, I can develop abilities when I'm around that certain ability for any long period of time."

'_Well this might be very interesting.' _

I laughed in the little things face. "So, you got a name?"

"Yes, my name's Scott. Yes, yes I know weird name for a mutated cat, but I was originally a human."

"You were a human?!" '_okay this.. Scott, is full of surprises, what next?'_

"Yes. Now, stop talking and concentrait on where your going." he commanded me as I almost flew into a tree, as I was staring at the thing in shock.

"Actually I think I'm going to stop here for the night. Any objections?"

"Not very many."

"Well that doesn't matter." I replied as I landed and sat down heavily against a tree.

'_I'm exhausted.' '_ I sighed as I leaned against the tree. '_Scott may be of some use to me yet, all he has to do it be around Angel for 10 minutes and he'll be able to have every member of the flock right where he wants them!'_

I laughed aloud, accidently and the sleeping mutated human glared at me, telling me the 'shut up and go to sleep if I'm so exhausted'

I glared back, but I didn't want to pick a fight with the thing if was as powerful as it said it was, so I left things well enough alone. Closing my eyes I fell asleep quickly because the last thing I remembered was thinking '_If I were a flock of mutated bird kids where would I be right now?_'

* * *

_**Okay guys, there you have it for now! I figured I'd give you an update. REALLLY sorry about how long it's taken me those of you still loyal deserve something. Ohh how about another chapter REALLY soon? Lol, well review please. Oh and I'm sorry this is so short, I just figured I'd put it up before you got your pitchforks and torches. No Flames. Uhm. Any suggestions you wanna throw out there? Like what Angel should make Gazzy do, because I'm completly clueless as to what I was going to make him do, I forgot lol. Okay. Well that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters, Iwas in a rush in writing it, I wanted to post it. So Now I feel bad. But I don't want to take your chapter away. Please don't torch me if it's not a great chapter, I'll get back into the story soon.**_

**_Eheh. So Uhm, Reveiw!! Thanks again.._**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm realllllllllllly sorry that I haven't updated lately but do not fear I WILL! Believe me, but see, hehe, the problem is, I kind of, let my computer get struck by lightning, well not really LET persay, but, you get the idea. The point is, it's in the shop right now, and as soon as I get it out, I will be having a fanfiction field day, I miss it so much. I love pencil and paper but it's annoying to run out of room to write with hehe, but i have chapters laying in wait! This is a borrowed computer for like the next ten minutes or I'd update right now. I'm sorrrrry Greatly much! I miss updating, but keep on hoping for me. Can't wait for my computer to get outta the shop! (: Bye.


End file.
